Luna's Patronous
by DwarfPrincess
Summary: How do you make a patronous? by thinking of a happy memory. what does luna think of when she makes a patronous? sadly...i don't own this...my idol J.K rowling does :) disclaimer: i don't own hp...J.K Rowling does ;)
1. The Lovegood Family Vacation

Luna loved the D.A. It was fun and exciting to learn defense against the dark arts from Harry; far better than any other Hogwarts professor.

On their last meeting, they learned how to make a patronous. Harry said the key was to think of a happy memory. A very powerful, happy memory. What instantly came into Luna's head was her mother; their last days together.

(5 years ago)

It was summer vacation. The air was warm and filled with excitement as the Lovegood family got ready for their trip. They were to go and have a look at thestrals.

Luna never really understood thestrals. She never understood why her parents could see them while she could not.

"Soon,' her mother had said 'You will understand"

The family watched from behind a bush. Luna could only see the raw meat Mr. Lovegood was giving disappearing bit by bit out of thin air.

"What's happening to the meat?" 9 year old Luna asked her father "Where is it going?"

"Why, into the thestrals stomach, of course!" Mr. Lovegood laughed, rubbing Luna's belly.

This was one of the last times she saw her dad that happy. His eyes glittered with excitement and happiness. This was all the doing of Mrs. Lovegood, and it made Luna feel the same way every time she was around her mother.


	2. Final Moments

Luna spent 3 days of fun and joy with her parents during that vacation. They played hide and seek with each other in the woods, scaring each other every time they are found.

As Luna remembered this, her patronous became stronger and bigger, forming a bunny; her mother's favorite animal.

But before Luna could stop herself, she thought back to when the vacation was over, and her very last moments with her mother.

It had been a day since the vacation but already, Luna's parents were hard at work. Xenius was at his office working on the Quibbler while Luna;s mom worked in the garage.

"Luna!' she called 'I have a surprise for you"

Little Luna rushed down to the basement excitedly and found her mom sitting in her favorite chair, hands behind her back.

"close your eyes" she said mischievously

Luna did as she was told and closed her eyes. She could feel her mother's hands, warm and smooth, touching hers as mrs. Lovegood placed a doll in luna's hands.

Luna opened her eyes to look at the gift her mother gave her. It was a miniature Mrs. Lovegood. With the same blond hair and dreamy eyes.

"it looks just like you!" Luna said impressed

"yes' her mother laughed 'so that you always have something to remember me by.'

"Why would I ever forget you?" a confused Luna asked

"I meant for when you finally go to Hogwarts" Luna's mother beamed. But Luna couldn't help the feeling that it wasn't entirely truthfull. But she put the feeling aside and hugged the little doll

"Now come on.' Her mother said 'why don't you go upstairs and play with your new doll. I still have some work to do"

Luna gave her mother one last hug and rushed upstairs. Her last view of her mom was her smiling, watching her run up the stairs excitedly.


	3. The Lost of a Loved One

Little Luna was playing with her new doll when she heard the explosion. She had rushed down fast enough to see her mother fall on the floor. Luna rushed over and knelt beside her mother, whose face was blacken with ash and full of shock

"Mom?" she whispered, shaking her. Luna could taste the saltiness of her own tears.

Just then, Mr. Lovegood had arrived. He must have heard the explosion because his face was full of worry.

But his expression changed when he saw his wife dead on the floor. He rushed over next to luna and stared with disbelief, shock, and grief

Neither of them spoke. Xenious just hugged his crying daughter as his own tears fell.

"why isn't mommu moving?" a scared Luna asked

Xenious did not want to scare his daughter anymore. He just wanted her to understand that she wasn't seeing her mother anymore.

"because her spirit left and accidentally forgot her body" he explained hoarsely

"will it come back?" she pressed

Xenious could not bear to answer. He just told his daughter to phone the ministry and tell them there has been an accident.

Luna left her father kneeling in front of his wife, eyes red from crying.


	4. Back at the DA

Here are the facts:

The cauldron Luna's mother was working with was broken.

Mrs. Lovegood did not know this.

The cauldron contained an unfinished spell.

Unfinished spells are unpredictable and sometimes deadly.

Luna's patronous began to fade. But no one cared as the meeting was over anyway. As Luna followed everyone out of the Room of Requirment, Luna's hand went into her pocket. There, she carried her very last gift from her mother.

And no one noticed the tear rolling down Luna's cheek.

THE END


End file.
